Tectonia (Tecton's Solar-System)
After Tecton left Ingos, they went on to find a new solar system to inhabit. They eventually found one that was suitable, it has a blue star as it's sun, meaning the sun has quite a while left in it's life span. Tecton has named this system "Tectonia" after, obviously, itself. Almost all of it's planets have traces of Tectonian life on them by now. Tectonia Centro Tectonia Centro, quite obviously, is Tecton's home star. It burns at a scorching 30,000 K (Kelvin), and is 100,000 times the luminosity of an orange sun. Like most other suns, it is the largest object in the solar system, thus creating a large orbital grid. It is quite obvious that Tecton has not inhabited Tectonia Centro, as it would melt the flesh off of your bones, and then your bones with even being a few thousand metres outwards from it. This is by far the most uninhabitable star, not only because it is infact a star, and is not tangible, but burns at 30,000 K, as stated before. Tectonia Prime Tectonia Prime serves as Tecton's "core", or home planet (for simpletons). It is the largest planet in the solar system that Tectonian's can safely inhabit, it is also about the fourth closest to Tectonia Centro. Tecton is rather proud to call this planet home. It is teeming with thousands of species of animals, and a few species of "tribals" as Tecton calls primitive people in tribes. Just recently is when Tecton set foot on this planet, and they have already left a large footprint, eviromentally and otherwise. Though, Tecton hasn't impacted the envroment negatively, more over healthily, as forests seem to grow even more lush with Tecton around, most likely because of minerals put into the air rather purposfully by Tecton. (An article may be made later of various species on Tectonia Prime.) Tectonia Agricolo Tectonia Omega is more of a nature planet, and is smaller than Tectonia Prime. It has less animal life, one reason being that it is small-ish. Tecton saw it as an opporitunity to make an agricultural based planet due to it's rich soils and less abundance of herbivours that may eat the crops. Of course, there is a higher population of carnivours, but they mainly eat eachother and not Tectonians, though some direct themselves to the few species of herbivours, or some species of omnivours. There also seems to be no native intellegent species there, not that Tecton would really care either way. It is the third nearest planet to Tectonia Centro. Tectonia Minerali Tectonia Minerali is a rigid planet, meaning that it's surface is largely rock. It also has an over abundance of various minerals that Tecton happens to require. Of course, this qued Tecton to start mining it for resouces. Though PROTOCOL Serpent is usually how Tecton cellects resources from dormant, non-intellegent lefeform inhabitated planets, Tvest decided to go the slower route, and just mine it normally. There seems to be no life here, aside from, now, Tectonians in which are mining it. It seems to have no atmosphere, making it impossible to survive here without a suit or some other type of protection, such as an enviro pod, which is where Tectonian's reside on this rock planet. This planet is the fifth nearest planet to Tectonia Centro. Arida Arida is the closest planet to Tectonia Centro, and is the least inhabited. It is the least inhabited mainly since it is the hotest planet in the system. It's surface is of sand, almost like an endless desert, which is why it is dubbed the desert planet. There is apperently one species that is able to live on this planet unprotected, dubbed Aridae-ambulatories, it is rather unusual, as they seem to have no armor, just their skin. Tecton isn't sure if the jackal head is a helmet, or their actual face. No subjects have been captured, as Tecton has not observed them long enough to know if it is safe to do so. Tecton has scientific outposts here, they are very hevily armored, and have what is called a "cold reactor" using various materials in which creates a large amouts of cold, which is in turn distributed around the outpost. Proluvies Proluvies is the second closest planet to Tectonia Centro, and it's surface is one hundred percent water. That being said, it isn't possible to have a colony here without the use of platforms, or vary large boat type things. This planet is always emiting steam due to it's distance from the sun, making it much more like a gas giant than anything. Either way, Tecton was able to put outposts here, they are platforms, of course. The olanet is inhabited by thousands of different aquatic species, including, but not limited to, Leviathans, Krakens, and Hydras. Ambrakos Ambrakos is Tectonia's only gas giant, and is quite obviosly uninhabitable. It's atmosphere is a mix of different gases, orbiting a dence centeral orb. Of course, like on most other planets int he sysem, Tecton does have out posts here, which use it's gasses in ballon type things that keep it afloat on the vast amounts of gas. Tecton has contemplated using it's gas for different things, such as a fuel source, though, this most likely will not come around. Benedicite glacies Benedicite glacies is Tectonia's ice planet, it is the farthest from the sun, if not obvious by it being ice. Although large, it i still the smallest planet in the system. It is also the coldest, it can reach about -145 degrees Farenheit (-98.3333333 Celsius) There are a few hostile and non-hostile species here that are able to survive these tempuratures, mainly via thick armoring, or extensive insulation, a.k.a fat. Tecton, of course, has outposts here, but very few. These outposts, much like the Arida ones, have very thick armoring. They have what is known as "heat reactors" which work much like the cold reators, except with different materials in play. Category:Solar System Category:Galaxy RP Category:NS